


Final Spark!

by littlemaxima



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaxima/pseuds/littlemaxima
Summary: Luxanna's story of a penta in a ranked game





	Final Spark!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and it's a joke please do not hurt me
> 
> btw ornn wasn't listed so eh

Late Game. Lux at level 18 with Aery, Manaflow Band, Absolute Focus, and Gathering Storm, all at 70 mins. Perhaps THE longest game she fought in.

  
  
Not for long.  
  
  


Item Checklist: Morellonomicon, Luden's Echo, Rabadon's Deathcrown (thanks Ornn), Sorcerer's Shoes, Void Staff, and a Lich Bane.  
  


 

Suddenly a fight ensues, Lux and Miss Fortune stay at the back, already showering the enemy with bullets. Ornn and Leona take the frontlines, shining with sunlight, maybe dancing in it. A molten ram comes from behind the enemy, crippling them from the oncoming return.

  
  
The Amumu from the toplane comes in and stops the enemy from escaping, securing the enemy Ezreal and Vladimir. The rest (Yasuo, Lulu, and Evelynn) escape so fast from Amumu's strings.  
  
  
Suddenly, they're lined up!  
  
  
Lux sees the opportunity, and swiftly forms and arcane circle in front of her. A reddish orange line appears to tell the enemy of their fate.  
  
  
 ** _LAVA FOUNTAIN!  
  
_**  
A bright blue banner with five columns to decorate it has the proudest picture of Lux adorned, along with wings accompanied by a blue flag under.  
  
  
They rush towards the enemy Nexus, Lux flinging spells back to back to burst down turrets with empowered attacks, Miss Fortune switching and firing between her two guns almost effortlessly, Leona taking in all the shots.  
  
  
  
The moment of truth. Lux can finally climb to Diamond 1, and her dreams will come true!  
  
  
The red Nexus bursts so suddenly, its debris swirling to form the word " __ **VICTORY"** ****adorned by blue everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
Lu- er, *summoner name* wins their last game in the promos, and finally gets promoted to Diamond 1!  
  
  
  
...but they got hit in the head for being up all night!


End file.
